


Seblaine: Take Your Shot

by Disnerd3000



Category: Glee
Genre: Dancing, Fear, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rivalry, Singing, True Love, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disnerd3000/pseuds/Disnerd3000
Summary: So this work was originally posted on Wattpad, but I thought I'd expand my horizons or what ever. This is a Seblaine fic. I know Klaine is endgame and all that but I also ship Sebastian and Blaine. If you ship Klaine, Huntbastian, Sebtana, Blam etc. this isn't the fic for you. What if instead of dating Dave Karofsky, Blaine dates Sebastian Smythe? What happens when the New Directions and Kurt find out? Why did Sebastian bully the New Directions? Is Blaine really over Kurt?  And why does Sebastian hide so much of his past? Read this fic and find out!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Author's Note

Hi you guys! I just wanted to say a couple things before I kick off the first chapter of Seblaine: Take Your Shot. First I'd like to thank you all for reading this, it truly means a lot to me. Also this is sorta my first fic, not the first I've written, but the first I've posted. My posting will be weird for a bit because I have so many ideas but not sure how to put them on paper. I know I'm not that good of a writer, so if you find any errors you can tell me. I would love for you to vote and comment! I'm honestly so happy to be writing this fic because there isn't enough Seblaine in the world! That's all, enjoy!

Actually one last thing (:

This story is dedicated to Cory Monteith, Naya Rivera and Finn Hudson. May they all rest in peace.

-Disnerd3000


	2. Chapter 1

Kurt's POV

Kurt didn't want to get his hopes up, but he did. He hoped Blaine would give him a chance. After all, at the proposal, Blaine said many things like; their hands were meant to hold each other; that in every life time they had ever lived they chose to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over for all eternity; and that all he's ever wanted is to spend his life loving Kurt. Kurt just hoped Blaine remembered his own words when they met at Scandals later that afternoon.

'Just be cool. Keep your words as straight as an arrow.' Kurt thought as his stomach turned into one big nerve, clenching and unclenching every few seconds so hard it hurt. He was startled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Hi! I hope you weren't waiting long." Kurt turned to see Blaine and his slightly over gelled hair and perfect face that was wearing a forced smile. As glad as Kurt was to see Blaine, his ex just looked awkward. Kurt didn't blame Blaine for being uncomfortable, Kurt was the one who broke of their engagement. 

"Uh, no, no. H-hi!" Kurt stuttered. Jeez, he sounded like Tina when she had her stutter, well fake stutter. 'Real smooth Romeo!'

**======================================================================================================================================================**

**Now, you're probably thinking 'Where is the rest of the chapter?' Well, considering no one is reading this, nobody's thinking that. You see, this story was originally posted on Wattpad, last July. That means a lot has happened since then, so I might say things that don't seem relevant. It is relevant, just not right now. And why was this so short? Because I split this chapter into two parts originally, and if I combine them, I'll just confuse myself with chapter order and number. So just consider this a preview or a trailer. Peace out ✌**

**-Disnerd3000**


	3. Naya Rivera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote the day Naya passed. It was good to put some of my emotions on 'paper'. I just wanted to share this with you all before I post another chapter. Rest in peace, Naya. We miss you ❤

Hello all, I don't have Facebook, Twitter, Instagram ect. so I've taken to this site to express my feelings about this beautiful soul departing. This is kinda my tribute to her. Naya Rivera was so much more than just Santana Lopez. She was a mother, daughter, sister, actress, singer, dancer, writer, friend and so much more. I've been tracking this story since I first heard about it last Wednesday. I was absolutely shocked and heart broken as well as worried. I've been praying and hoping that Naya would be found alive and safe, but each day passed by without that happening. They already changed her Google profile from living to deceased.

Glee is a big part of my life and there is no Glee without Santana. But like I said Naya was more than a role she played on TV. She still means a lot to people, including me. That being said, now my prayers and courage are with Naya's whole family, as well as her Glee cast family.

If you don't know, today, July 13 is the day Cory Monteith passed. Many Twitter and Instagram posts feature #7YearsWithoutCory, or #NayaRivera. My hope is that Cory and Naya found each other and are shining down on us from Heaven. I hope in her last moments she wasn't scared or angry. I hope she found some sort of peace, knowing her son was safe and alive, and that she would see Cory again. I hope they had a Glee style reunion and sang a song. 

All I can think about is her performance of If I Die Young in Glee in honor of Cory Monteith and Finn Hudson. I also think of her duet with Dani aka Demi Lovato, Here Comes The Sun because it reminds me of hope in this horrible world. Last of all I think of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun that Finn sang to Santana when the Glee clubs helped Santana come out. It's just a emotional performance and always makes me tear up. I've seen many Tweets saying she was too talented to die, but it didn't matter how talented she was. Naya was a person. A real human being. I agree that she's talented, but before being an actress or singer, she was a human, and we will all miss her dearly. Right now we need to remember no matter how hard this is for us, the fans, it is a billion times harder for Naya's family and friends. Please don't share photos of her family right now, they need to be able to mourn in private, same for her co-stars. For them this isn't breaking news on a TV screen. This is very real and heart breaking for all of us, most especially them. Also please refrain from attacking Lea Michele. Yes, she's had a bad past but this wasn't her, or anyone's fault. Lea and the rest of the cast are mourning, so don't attack them for not posting a message. This is real and painful for them, and people grieve in their own ways. I just hope Naya knows she is missed by all her family, friends and fans.

I can't stop thinking about her 4 year old son, Josey. Being that young, he won't have many memories with his mom, and will always be wondering what she's like because interviews and TV shows and other people's memories won't be enough to make up for a lifetime without a mother. There's a lyric from the hit Broadway musical that I think applies to Josey and Naya, 'Legacy, what is a legacy? It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see.'

I want people to remember the real Naya. Smiling with her son. As tragic as her passing was, we have to remember she was more than the last few moments of her life, that death doesn't define her.

I hope Josey rembers how much his mother loved him, and that she's watching over him no matter where she is.

Santana Lopez is one of my personal favorites, and she is an icon for everyone. She's Latina, and she's a Lesbian. Her struggles with coming out on the show are very real and have helped a lot of people come out themselves. There is and only ever will be one Santana Lopez, the one and only Naya Rivera.

Naya Rivera was, is, and forever remembered, as a Legend. She was goofy, quirky, talented, kind, loving and so much more. The world is dimmed by the loss of her light. She helped so many people accept themselves when she played Santana, who was a Latina Lesbian. She means a lot to me personally, and I've started crying numerous times. But fear not, Naya Rivera lives on in everyone whose life she touched. She lives on in Josey, in her parents and siblings. She lives on in the whole Glee cast. But she also lives on in you and me. Her life, short as it was, will not being forgotten. Josey will not be alone. Tell Naya's story, keep her legacy, remember her name, even if it's a year from now, or 100 years from now. Make sure that when Josey grows up he'll know his mother's story, and how much she loved him. Like another Hamilton lyric, 'When you're gone who remembers your name, who keeps your fame, who tells your story?' that is us. In the future there will he generations who don't know the name Naya Rivera, it's our job to tell them what a beautiful, strong person she was, and how much she still means to people. I hope wherever Naya is she knows she is loved and missed. I hope her family and friends can get through this, and come out stonger in the end, because that's what Naya would've wanted. She would say that God has a plan, and that we have to trust in it. Thank you, Naya, for all you've done for us. Rest easy you beautiful soul.

"No matter the year, circumstance, or strifes , everyday you're alive is a blessing. Make the most of today and everyday you are given. Tomorrow is not promised."-Naya Rivera

Thanks for 'listening' to me.

-Disnerd3000


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of chapter 1

**Here's the rest of chapter 1, enjoy!**

**-Disnerd3000**

================================================================================================================================================================

Kurt's POV

_Real smooth Romeo!_ Kurt silently kicked himself for his stupidity.

"Hi. Hello." Blaine chuckled nervously as he went in for an awkward, stiff hug. Kurt took a deep breath and decided to get straight to the point.

"Um, I-I appreciate you coming to see me. I-I would understand if you told me to screw off." Kurt choked out. Again with that damn stutter!

"No!" Blaine reassured him. "No, no. I've wanted to see you, uh..." Kurt felt a surge of confidence at that and decided to get the point.

"Well I-I am here to get you back!" Kurt confessed, confidently beaming at his ex-lover. "I-I don't mean to blurt it out like that, but f-for the sake of clarity you should know that first I'm going to get your forgiveness," Kurt felt even more confident and covered Blaine's hand in his own. Blaine's hand was bigger than his own, Kurt being built lighter. "And-and I'm gonna get your heart back." 

Blaine searched Kurt's eyes for a second, as if he was looking for a sign that this whole conversation was a mean prank. Then he looked down at the table and took a shallow breath and revealed, "Um, I'm seeing someone." Blaine removed his warm hand out from under Kurt's right before he said that. But Kurt's hand wasn't the only thing that was cold. Kurt's whole body felt a cold, icy dread fill his body.

_Don't cry. Be cool._ As if thinking that would stop him. He still couldn't stop the smile from leaving his face though. _Smile, oh God. I'm gonna be sick!_

"And I... I wanted to tell you in person, especially because you know him." Blaine admitted carefully. _Please don't say Sebastian Smythe!_ Kurt hated Sebastian with every bone in his body, which was unusual because he tried to see the best in everyone, even Karofsky, but not Sebastian. He tried to steal Blaine from Kurt and put Blaine in the hospital. Kurt feared Sebastian was the one who picked Blaine up after Kurt dumped him.

Just then, speak of the Devil, Sebastian Smythe said, "Uh, hey Kurt." Dread and anger pooled in Kurt's stomach, along with a whole load of shock. He couldn't believe Blaine would actually date someone as horrible as Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian kissed Blaine on the cheek and Kurt felt ice seeping into his heart.

"I knew this would be a little weird for you, to be honest with you it was a little weird for me at first too." _It's a living nightmare!_ Kurt was still not sure how to react, and didn't want to make a scene but he could feel red hot anger melting through his frozen body.

"What? No, it's-it's not weird at all." Kurt claimed trying to resist the urge to punch Sebastian in his despicable toucan face. "No. Uh, so how did you two meet up again?"

"Well, um, it was a few months ago when I came back to Lima, I was feeling a little bit out of place, so I headed to Dalton to see if I could coach the Warblers. It turned out Sebastian was a French teacher there, and he was the one to interview me. You see at Dalton the teachers take turns interviewing potential job candidates. We also have been keeping in touch through text for a while as well." Blaine replied with a small smile on his face.

"Fun!" Kurt lied through clenched teeth.

"Yeah! We got to talking, mostly... mostly about you. I was just so angry with what had happened, and it was mostly me venting about the breakup." Blaine explained seriously. 

"But I reminded him, you know, how much you helped me change my dickish behavior in high school. You might not have been gentle, but I think that's what I needed to become a better person" Sebastian said earnestly. _I doubt you've changed you stupid criminal chipmunk!_ Thought Kurt bitterly.

"Anyway, we got to talking, hanging out, and... here we are!" Blaine shrugged a lot while talking, but Kurt knew Blaine was playing down his emotions and what happened for Kurt's benefit. 

"Here we are!" Sebastian repeated putting one of his lanky arms around Blaine's shoulders. That reminded Kurt of the first time he met Sebastian at the Lima Bean. He remembered he had put a protective hand around Blaine's hand when he saw the Warblers sitting with Blaine. _Ugh! I'm gonna be sick! I'm gonna be sick! I'm gonna throw up! And when did Blaine forget all the things Sebastian did to us and the Glee club?!_

"I know this isn't what you wanted. And I know this isn't going to be easy, but I just wanted all of us to be adults about this." Said Blaine.

"And I'm hoping we can be friends." Sebastian suggested tentatively. "You know, we can all hang out and stuff"

Kurt gave a false laugh and said, "Sounds like fun! Um if-if you'd excuse me, I have to use the restroom." As Kurt walked away he felt nausea and tears build up. He stumbled into the bathroom, locked the stall door and began to sob. He slid down the snakeskin patterned wall. Kurt felt like he was drowning and heavy sobs racked his body. 'How could I be so stupid to think Blaine would want me back? And Sebastian?' Knowing Sebastian was the one Blaine chose stung more than the actual rejection. He'd thought Blaine was the love of his life, but Blaine had never looked at Kurt the way he looked at Sebastian. This is what Kurt was afraid of all those years ago. All he knew was that he had to fight to get his soulmate back, and he was fully willing to fight Sebastian Smythe. Only one problem, Blaine didn't want him back.

  
  
  


**================================================================================================================================================================**

**Hiya! This is the second part of the first chapter, hope you liked it! This fic will switch POVs, just so you know. I'll see you soon!**

**-Disnerd3000**


	5. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 💛💛

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian and Blaine sighed in unison as Kurt walked away to 'go to the bathroom'. Sebastian sneered, "You know he's probably crying his eyes out, not going to the bathroom, right?" He regretted saying that the second it came out of his mouth. Sebastian looked down quietly and said, "Sorry, habit."

"It's fine Seb, I know you've been working on it." Blaine nodded with a small smile. Sebastian appreciated that Blaine knew he was trying to clean up his act, and it was working for the most part, but sometimes things just came out of his mouth like word vomit. He was also a little nervous when Blaine told him Kurt wanted to meet up, even though he knew Blaine liked him. The question was did he like Kurt more. Sebastian was fully aware of Kurt and Sebastian's past. He knew while it was complicated, the two usually got together when they broke up.

"So how did you think that went?" Asked Sebastian in a level voice. As eager as he was to hear Blaine's response, he was dreading Blaine would want to leave him after seeing Kurt.

Blaine replied in an equally level voice, "I... think it went... fine." Sebastian made a noise of disbelief, as if he doubted that was Blaine's true thoughts. And Sebastian did doubt his boyfriend thought the whole interaction went 'fine'.

"Uh huh, now how do you really think that went?" Sebastian asked pointedly, raising his eyebrows. Blaine scoffed at the fact Sebastian could read him so well.

Blaine sighed and said, "It went terrible Bas! I just want Kurt and I to be done romantically, and just be friends again. And I can't believe he has the guts to say he wants me back after he was the one who broke off the engagement!" Sebastian gave him a small sympathetic smile and gave him a tight squeeze around the shoulders.

"Do you want him back?" Inquired Sebastian carefully. Sebastian's stomach clenched and waited for the blow. The past couple months have been like heaven but the whole time Sebastian was waiting for the other shoe to drop, he knew it would, it always did. Blaine was far too good for him, it was just a matter of time before Blaine realized it too. Sebastian held his breath as he waited for his boyfriend's response.

Blaine looked at Sebastian incredulously and immediately responded with, "No!" Blaine turned to his boyfriend and looked him straight in the eyes. "Listen to me carefully Sebastian; I don't love Kurt anymore. He's in the past, and he will never come between us, ever! Do you understand Bas?" Sebastian sighed and nodded. 

The pair smiled at each other, and Blaine kissed Sebastian right on the lips. Sebastian loved the way Blaine kissed him, it was gentle, yet passionate. Blaine wasn't really afraid of intimacy, Sebastian was. _How did I get someone as amazing as Blaine?_ Sebastian thought, marveling at the fact that Blaine chose him. Sebastian grabbed his boyfriend's hand and they walked out, smiling at each other like idiots. As they got into the car all Sebastian could think of was how this was truly the beginning of their relationship.

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, someone was watching them the whole time they left. Kurt squeezed the tears out of his eyes and scowled with jealousy written all over his face. "I will get you back Blaine." Kurt vowed angrily.

**================================================================================================================================================================**

**So I hoped you liked this chapter, and I also would like you to know it's rare for me to post a chapter two days in a row. Or maybe it's not, who knows. Sorry if these are kinda short, but they will get longer. Like a lot longer, to the point were you're like 'JUST TAKE A PAUSE, DISNERD3000.' Thank you all for reading, I know it's kinda trash, but it's Seblaine so... here you go! See ya soon!**

**-Disnerd3000**


	6. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! I'd love for you to comment or leave feedback. 💛💛💛

**Hi! Just wanted to apologize for my writing, there's a lot of explanation stuff. Also, there will be a song in here, as will most chapters. The song might not always fit the situation perfectly, but hey, I'm trying. This is really long, sorry. I don't know how many chapters will be this long, who know. Song lyrics, thoughts and flashbacks are in what I think are italics.** _They look like this._ **I would love for you to comment, but you of course don't have too. Last of all, enjoy!**

**-Disnerd3000**

Blaine's POV

It's been two days since he met up with Kurt at Scandals, and Blaine was feeling good overall. He knew he hadn't totally cut ties with his ex, but it was a start. Blaine was really happy with Sebastian, and he was glad his boyfriend knew it. He loved hanging out with Seb, they talked, sang, and had fun together. In fact, at that very moment Blaine was driving over to Sebatian's house. 

Blaine and Sebastian both still lived with their parents, and neither one of them had a problem with that. Seb lived in Westerville, but it was only a 15 to 20 minute drive at most. Blaine pulled up to Sebastian's house and pulled the key out of the ignition. Seb's house was still impressive, even though Blaine had been there numerous times. Sure, for other places it wasn't that extavagant, but this was Ohio.

The house had five bedrooms, three bathrooms. There were two living rooms and a fancy kitchen where he sometimes baked with Sebastian. The house also included a nook, sunroom, pool, office, greenhouse, movie room, library, dance studio as well as a music studio. Blaine loved the music and dance studios and they often hung out in there doing improptu dance numbers and songs. But the place Blaine loved the most was Seb's bedroom. No it's not like THAT.

Blaine loved his boyfriend's room because he felt like he could really see Sebastian's personality in the walls. Not his douchy personality, but the shy, dorky personality that Sebastian reserved only for his boyfriend. The walls were a gray/blue color, and the comforter and pillows matched. There was a queen size bed on one wall across from a bay window. On one side of the window there was a guitar stand with a guitar on it. On the other side there was a tall book shelve chalk full of large books. The walls adjacent to the bay window both held doors. One wall had a door leading to a large bathroom, while the other door led to Sebastian's closet. Next to the door leading to the closet there was a keyboard. Opposite of that was a nice mahogany desk with a black leather chair Sebastian spun around in far too much. In the spare space above his bed and keyboard Sebastian had posters of various science, music and lacrosse related things. He also had a bunch of photos hanging above his guitar.

Blaine enjoyed looking at the photos, they always made him smile. Some were of the Warblers, and of them preforming, as well as team photos from the Dalton Academy Lacrosse Team. There were also family photos, many taken in France. Sebastian always got embarrassed when Blaine said Seb was a cute little kid. It was funny, the Sebastian Blaine had come to know over the past couple months got easily embarrassed while douchy Sebastian never got flustered. Last of all, there were photos of the two of them, Sebastian and Blaine. Those were Blaine's absolute favorites. They were cute and endearing, just like the Sebastian underneath the armor. Blaine only wished other people could see how truly wonderful his boyfriend was.

 _Ding Dong!_ Blaine still rang the door bell even though both Sebastian and his mother, Soleil insisted he could come and go as he pleased. Seb's mother was the nicest person on the planet, if you asked Blaine. She spoke little English, and although most of her words were in French, she was still kind and always had a smile on her face. Sebastian's father Anthony was rarely around in the day, but they had meet a couple times.

"Bonjour Blaine!" Greeted Soleil cheerfully as she opened the door. She gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and told him that Sebastian was in his room. Blaine thanked her and ascended up to the second floor where Seb's room was.

When Blaine walked into Sebastian's room he was at the keyboard playing around with a couple chords. Sebastian turned around and said, "Hey B!" With a smile on his handsome face. Blaine walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Hey Bas, do you what to play a game?" Asked Blaine as he plopped down on Seb's bed. Sebastian turned around to face his boyfriend.

Seb shrugged and questioned, "What game?" Blaine knew his boyfriend was aware of what game Blaine was suggesting. They played it often, to get to know each other more. Sure they'd been dating for a couple months, and had known each other even longer. They drew cards with random questions printed on them and then asked the question on it. Simple, but there was something fun about drawing cards.

"You know what game Bas." Smirked Blaine. Sebastian chuckled at the smirk on his boyfriend's face. Sebastian usually wore the signature smirk. Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk where he pulled out a stack of paper cards. Then he drew a card and read the question on the paper.

"What's you're favorite song?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows thinking of the answer, while Seb sat on the rolly chair that was in front of his desk.

"Uhh... Uptown Girl by Billy Joel. You remember?" Replied Blaine with a smile. Seb laughed and nodded his head.

"Of course I remember, Bas." Exclaimed Sebastian with a knowing smile on his face.

_*Flashback*_

_Blaine was walking down the halls of Dalton for the for the first time in a little while. The bell rang and students were leaving to get to class. A couple old friends of his had stopped him already to say hello. They all had asked with hope in their eyes if he was coming back to Dalton. All of them were disappointed when he said no. 'God, I miss this school.' Though Blaine wistfully. 'No, you go to McKinley now, you like it there.' Deep down Blaine knew it was a lie, but he would never say it aloud._

_As he got closer to the Senior Commons where the Warblers practiced he head the opening strains of Uptown Girl by Billy Joel. He smiled, remembering Warbler practice fondly. Blaine walked into the commons unnoticed, but Blaine didn't mind, he liked watching the Warblers practice, it reminded him of the good old days. 'You're not supposed to think like that! You. Like. McKinley . High.' Again Blaine was lying to himself and he knew it._

_Blaine watched the boys and noticed one boy in particular standing off to the side watching the Warblers singing along enthusiastically. He was tall, with striking emerald eyes and his hair was spiked in the front. As Nick was singing with his back to Blaine, the boy noticed him. He stopped singing and walked over to Blaine, intrigued. The Warbler grabbed Blaine's hand as he started singing again, which caught the other Warblers attention. They all grinned and Blaine was pulled into the number. His body remembered the steps like the back of his hand. It felt good to be in sync, dancing with the guys again._

_When Ms. Monroe walked by and shushed them, Nick motioned for them to follow his lead to Ms. Monroe. Blaine knew exactly what Nick had in mind. All the teachers at Dalton liked the Warblers, and sometimes when one would come by the guys would tease the teacher, or dance around them. The teachers always chuckled or rolled their eyes with a smile. The Warblers followed Ms. Monroe in to the hall as they sang and danced. She smiled and followed the boys foot steps. Then they circled her and her eyes were alight with amusement. "I'm in love with an uptown girl!" The group sang as they all posed around their teacher. Ms. Monroe then pointed for them to go back to the commons with a stern look, but she was still smiling._

_The song wasn't finished when they got back so some of the guys did a little freestyle before going to their final pose. The unfamiliar Warbler did an twirl and an impressive break dancing move. Jay did an ariel, which must of been a new move, because Jay hadn't been able to flip like that before. Last but not least there was Richie, who was a major goofball . He did a semi-good robot impression. Then the Warblers did their end choreography, which Blaine just watched. Finally the Warblers held their final pose and Nick sang out the last line. It was good performance, but that wasn't why Blaine remembered it so fondly. He remembered it because that was the first time he met Sebastian Smythe._

_*End of Flashback*_

_It's adorable he remembers the song he sang when we first met!_ Blaine thought happily. "Okay, it's your turn B!" Sebastian gestured to the pile of card on the bed.

"Okay, how many languages can you speak?" Blaine read aloud. Sebastian pursed his lips in thought. Then he moved over a sat next to his boyfriend on the bed and responded,

"Um... counting English? Four." Blaine raised his eyebrows in suprise. Blaine knew Seb was fluent in English, obviously, and French because his mother was French and he was taught it from a young age. Seb also lived in France for a couple years and spent summer at his grandparents cottage there.

Blaine questioned, "Wait, English, French, what are the other two?"

"Uh, Latin and Spanish." Revealed Sebastian.

"Damn Bas! Impressive!" Blaine cheered. Sebastian turned beet red and shook his head. He rubbed the back of his neck as he did when he was embarassed or flustered. "Don't be modest." Added Blaine with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Sebastian blushed even harder and rolled his eyes.

_*Flashback*_

_It was after Blaine had given the Warblers tickets for West Side Story had the mystery boy introduced himself as Sebastian Smythe. Blaine had asked if Sebastian was a Freshman, and the boy replied with a cocky,_

_"Do I look like a Freshman?" To that Blaine wasn't sure what to say. 'No, you look like a model' Blaine thought. Instantly he knew he shouldn't have thought that. "I'm a Junior here." Sebastian revealed. So was Blaine at the time. When the Warbler asked Blaine if he wanted to grab a coffee at the Dalton Academy Cafe, Blaine quickly agreed. Afterall, Sebastian intrigued him._

_"So you're a legend at Dalton." Stated Sebastian in a smooth voice. Blaine blushed and shook his head while trying to deny it with a lame,_

_"Well I..."_

_Sebastian answered with a teasing, "Don't be modest."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Sebastian's POV

God, Sebastian remembered saying that line. It was a mix of flirtatious and reassuring. He looked at his boyfriend and started laughing at the memory. Blaine joined in and they flopped back on the bed from laughter. Once the giggles dies out Sebastian propped himself up on one elbow and look at his boyfriend, and Blaine did the same.

Sebastian looked into Blaine's deep hazel eyes and uttered three very important words. "I love you." Sebastian didn't mean to say it then. Sure, he meant it with everything he was, but very poor timing. Sebastian knew Kurt had really hurt Blaine, and Kurt was the last one to date Blaine and say those words. Look where that had gotten Blaine. Now, it wasn't like Sebastian didn't know heart break, he dated Hunter Clarington for a while. Sebastian had even helped him cheat using illegal steroids. But Blaine truly thought his soulmate was Kurt. Sebastian immediately tried to cover his mistake, "Blaine wait, I-" But Blaine was already out of his bedroom. 

Sebastian raced down the stairs in time to see his boyfriend slam the front door shut. Sebastian yanked it open and chased after Blaine but the Warbler was already in his car. "BLAINE!!" Shouted Sebastian as he watched Blaine drive away. _Crap. Damn it!_ Sebastian thought angrily. How could Sebastian be that stupid? He knew Blaine would say I Love You when he was ready and Sebastian never wanted to pressure Blaine. Everything was going so well before this. Funny how three little words can mean so much. 

================================================================================================================================================================

 **Oh my,** **what will happen next? Th** **anks for reading and I hope you liked it**! **That's all folks! 💛**

**-Disnerd3000**


	7. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2/20/21)  
> Hey! So before I share this chapter, I just want to shout out two people. I'm so proud of Demi Lovato and Grant Gustin. Demi has been open and honest about her mental health struggles, and her 2018 overdose. I'm so proud of her bravery, and I'm glad she's taking control of her narrative. I encourage you to watch her YouTube series, Dancing With The Devil, when it drops. Now I'm also proud of Grant Gustin. He's also been very open and honest about his mental health, and has come so far. His mental health is improving, and he and his wife, LA Thoma, are expecting a baby! Demi and Grant are two of my favorite celebrities, and I love them so much. I'm so happy for them, and wish them all the best. I thought this chapter would be appropriate to shout them out in because Grant played Sebastian, and there's a Demi Lovato song in this. Love them both ❤ Enjoy!💛💛💛

Blaine's POV

Blaine knew he shouldn't have run out like that, but he was scared. He usually prided himself in being the guy who wasn't afraid of intamicy and saying I Love You. But this time was different. Sebastian was different then Kurt. Not bad different, but different. Blaine's hands were shaking, and he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

_Buzz buzz_

Blaine looked down to see who it was and it was his boyfriend. Blaine shook his head and pushed Deny Call. Seb called again which made Blaine turn his phone on silent. He couldn't talk to Sebastian, not right now. Blaine didn't even know where he was going, he just kept driving.

Blaine ended up at Dalton Academy. The drive there was a blur, Blaine's stomach turning and hands shaking the whole way. Blaine exited the car and locked it. He entered the building. His feet wandered to the Senoir Commons. Blaine scoffed and thought, _Stick to what you know I guess._ He had the urge to break into song, but resisted it.

_You make me, feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream_

Hearing the echo of music Blaine turned around to see... Himself? He say himself singing Teenage Dream the day he met Kurt. He saw the passion in his own eyes and felt a hollowness in his chest.

_Uptown girl, she's been livin' in her uptown world, I bet she's never had a backstreet guy, I bet her mama's never told her why_

The memory changed to the day he met Sebastian. He saw himself being pulled into the number by Sebastian and feeling right at home. Blaine felt an aching in his heart. Not a hollowness, but a guilt, sadness and longing. A tear slipped out of Blaine's eyes which he quickly wiped away. Blaine shook his head and the memory vanished along with the echos. He sighed and walked up to there second floor where he stood on the balcony. It was now dark out and Blaine gazed at the stars.

Just then a car pulled up. Blaine recognized it as Sebastian's. A tall figure got out of the car. 'How did he find me?' Wondered Blaine. Sebastian entered the school with a concerned look on his handsome face.

Blaine knew Seb hadn't seen him on the balcony so he figured he had at least ten minutes to prepare himself for Sebastian's anger. He knew Seb had to be mad, Seb said I Love You and Blaine didn't say I Love You back. Blaine just couldn't. The last I Love You Blaine gave lead to a disaster of a break up. He just felt like if he said I Love You it would mean their relationship was real. You can't get hurt if it was fake, right? Blaine shook his head and put it in his hands.

"Hey B," Came a soft voice from behind him. Blaine jumped and turned around to see Sebastian leaning against the door frame. "I wanted to say I'm sorry, I never should have made you feel like you had to say I Love You back, and I wanted you to know that you never have to say I Love You if it makes you uncomfortable at all. But I also want you to know that I meant it, with everything I am." Sebastian walked over to Blaine and squeezed him tight. After a couple seconds Blaine relaxed and hugged him back.

Blaine took a deep breath and explained, "It's not that I don't love you Bas, it's that I was scared. Kurt was supposed to love me forever, but he didn't. The last time someone said that to me it ended really, really bad. I just was so determind to not get hurt again I thought that if I didn't say I Love You our relationship wouldn't be real. If it's not real I can't get hurt." He said all this with a small, sad smile on his face.

Sebastian took Blaine's hand, squeezed it tight and said, "I understand Blaine, you didn't want your heart to break again. After what happened with Kurt, I get why you'd be scared." Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's hand back and mouthed 'Thanks'. Seb nodded with a grin slowly creeping onto his face. "You ready to go?" Inquired Sebastian.

"Wait, uh... I wanted to sing something for you. I know you said you understand, but, uh, the song might help a little more. And also I love this song."Blaine told Seb. The tall boy nodded and leaned back on the railing, a sign for Blaine to sing. Blaine opened his mouth and began to sing...

_Before I fall too fast_  
_Kiss me quick but make it last_  
_So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet_  
_Keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass but don't let go_  
_But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see_ _this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_So please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you do_  
_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_  
_Even though you're far from suffocating me_  
_But I can't get my hopes too high_  
_'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_So please_ _don't catch me_

_Now you see why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart without care_  
_So here I go_  
_It's what I feel_  
_For the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up so just catch me_

When Blaine finished the song he looked nervously as Sebastian to see if he liked it. Sebastian stood up and walked slowly walked over to Blaine. He wore a shy smile, but his eyes said it all. Seb cupped Blaine's cheeks with both hands and kissed him. It was soft and loving. "I love you Blaine." Sebastian said it like a promise, and it was. And somehow, Blaine knew Seb wouldn't break that promise.

"I love you too." Wispered Blaine. A grin split across Sebatian's face, so joyful and infectious it spread to Blaine's face.

This time Blaine knew his heart was safe, this time was different. Sure people thought that all the time, but this time it was true, Blaine knew it. Seb wasn't a hopeless, cheesy romantic, but he still an amazing boyfriend. He made Blaine feel safe, and happy which was all Blaine could hope for in a relationship.

================================================================================================================================================================

**There ya go! By the way the song was Catch Me by Demi Lovato. See ya'll soon!**

  
**-Disnerd3000**


	8. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter has talk of abuse and actual abuse. I'm sorry if it's not that good, I thankfully can't write about abuse from experience, so this is what I wrote.
> 
> Remember,
> 
> 💛 You 💛 Are 💛 Amazing 💛

**Hi! Sorry this took so long, I wasn't quite sure how to write this chapter. Also sorry if this is terrible. There is talk of abuse and actual abuse so if you don't want to read you don't have. I would recommend reading this chapter, it's very important for Sebastian and Blaine. The POV does switch around a bit, so just make sure to keep track of who's POV it is. One reminder, singing is in** _italics_ **. Okay, enjoy this chapter!**

**-Disnerd3000**

================================================================================================================================================================

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian had a secret. Everyone does, but his was bigger than you're average secret. He didn't share much of his past and family, unless he was bragging. Sebastian did that, boasted about the fact that his father was a State's Attorney, about the fact that he spent his summers in France, about how rich his family was. But all the money in the world can't buy love. Sure, he didn't brag anymore, but by the time he stopped he had it perfected into an art. Sebastian found ways to casually drop things into conversations, but tastefully. In reality his family and home life wasn't anything special, quite the oppisite. He just wasn't sure if he could tell Blaine the reality of his family.

Tonight, he was going over to Blaine's house, and the goal was to tell Blaine the whole truth. About his father, mom, everything. _If only it was that easy._ Thought Sebastian with a heavy feeling in his heart.

Sebastian got into his car, and turned it on. His stomach turned over several times before he began to drive. Sebastian turned on the radio, and got an idea. _Maybe song can help me talk to Blaine..._

 _Ding Dong!_ Sebastian rang the doorbell to the Anderson household nervously. Blaine's mother Pam opened the door with a smile. "Oh hello Sebastian!"

Sebastian replied with a strained, "Hey Mrs. Anderson!" and entered the house tensely. He slid off his converse and climbed the stairs to Blaine's room on the second floor. Sebastian's hands shook as he held onto the railing going upstairs.

"Hey Killer." Greeted Sebastian. He tried to keep his heart from beating out of his chest by taking a deep breath.

Blaine stood up and kissed his boyfriend. Sebastian tentatively kissed Blaine back. When Blaine pulled away he gave his boyfriend an odd look. "Are you okay Bas?" Asked Blaine. Sebastian shook his head and answered with a solemn,

"We have to talk."

Third Person's POV

Blaine frowned at that. _We need to talk is never a good conversation starter._

"You know my parents, right?" Asked Sebastian in a level voice. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course I do, you're mom is the best! Her brownies are legendary." Replied Blaine.

Sebastian tenitively queried, " And you know my dad?"

"Yeah, I do Seb... what about your dad." Countered Blaine. The shorter boy had confusion on his face as he wondered, 'Where's this going?'

Sebastian had a solemn look on his face as he quitely explained, "My dad and I were never close, we still aren't. He had some problems with me coming out of the closet until my mom talked some sense into him. He's always cold and never hesitates to point out my flaws. My dad also has a major drinking problem, and is also a major dick. But the biggest problem; well the biggest problem is... he can only say 'I love you'... with his fists." Blaine felt stuned as his boyfriend revealed this and it took a could seconds for the words to sink in.

"He says he's teaching me lessons. I must be a slow learner because the lessons started when I was seven and haven't stopped. One day when I was thirteen, I told my mom what was happening. She told me how she'd been defending me, taking the fall for me, until when I was seven, and she wasn't home that day." As Sebastian told his tale his eyes began to cloud over. 

Although that was the whole story, there were parts that Sebastian left out, and would never tell Blaine. Like how when he was nine he learned there were things that hurt worse than a fist. A cigarette, a belt, a bottle, a knife. Or how when he told his mom about what his dad was doing, she showed her son a bruise the same color the boy had shown her. Sebastian didn't tell his boyfriend how ashamed he was, or how bad it was when his dad wasn't drunk when he came after his son. He didn't say how much scarrier it was when his dad was sober, because his father was calculating, and knew what would cause the most pain. But Sebastian would never, ever tell Blaine that it hurt more than any cut or bruise when his dad wasn't drunk because that meant his dad chose to hurt Sebastian, he chose to do that.

Tears began to fall as Sebastian continued on. " I'm not using this as an excuse for the things I've done and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, I just wanted more time before..." Sebastian trailed off as the tears fell faster.

"Before what Sebastian?" Urged Blaine. He grasped his boyfriend's hands as Blaine's own eyes became misted.

Sebastian swallowed and whispered, "Before you break up with me. You don't want to be with someone like me, someone... broken." With that Sebastian collapsed sobbing into Blaine's arms. Blaine held the boy tight and gently rubbed circles on his back. Tears fell from Blaine's eyes as his heart broke for the beautiful, broken boy in his arms. _How could he think I would break up with him because of this? And how could a father do that to his own son and wife?_

Sebastian's sobs slowed and Blaine carefully pulled him away from his shoulder. "Sebastian, look at me. You see me?" Questioned the shorter boy as he put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian gave a small numb nod. "It's not your fault. Listen to me, Sebastian, it's not your fault. And I don't care if you're broken. I love you just the way you are, I love all of you. " Sebastian gave another small nod before Blaine continued. "And no, I'm not going to break up with you, it's the opposite actually. I feel like I know you better, the you that is usually hidden. So thank you for telling me, I know it couldn't have been easy."

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief and quietly replied, "Thanks." Blaine nodded and Sebastian kissed his boyfriend. _Hey maybe I can still sing the song..._ Sebastian stood up and said, "So I had a song prepared, uh, in case things didn't go well."

"Do you want to sing it for me?" Suggested Blaine. Sebastian shook his head yes and started to sing.

_When the days are cold_   
_And the cards all fold_   
_And the saints we see_   
_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_   
_And the ones we hail_   
_Are the worst of all_   
_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_   
_I wanna shelter you_   
_But with the beast inside_   
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_   
_We still are made of greed_   
_This is my kingdom come_   
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_Don't get too close_   
_It's dark inside_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_

_Curtain's call_   
_Is the last of all_   
_When the lights fade out_   
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_   
_And the masquerade_   
_Will come calling out_   
_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_   
_But I am hell bound_   
_Though this is all for you_   
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

N _o matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_Don't get too close_   
_It's dark inside_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_   
_I say it's up to fate_   
_It's woven in my soul_   
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_   
_I wanna save that light_   
_I can't escape this now_   
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_Don't get too close_   
_It's dark inside_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_

When Sebastian finished his boyfriend almost knocked him down with the power of his hug. Sebastian chuckled then almost swore when he glanced at the clock on Blaine's nightstand. "Oh boy, I have to go it's already past my curfew."

Blaine furrowed his eyes and wondered, "Wait you have a curfew?" Sebastian snorted in response. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow!" Blaine gave his boyfriend a long slow kiss.

"Later Killer." Smiled Sebastian. 

Blaine's POV

 _Wow, that wasn't how I expected tonight to go_. But nonetheless he was glad Sebastian told him, it must've been scary. It was strange but Blaine felt closer than ever to the Warbler. _I should do something to help him, other than be a pair of listening ears and a shoulder to cry on._ Then an idea formed in his brain. Blaine quickly pulled out his phone and clicked on the Warbler group chat. He couldn't execute this plan alone.

**Blaine Anderson: Hey guys I need your help**

**Nick Duval: Yeah sure, why?**

**Blaine Anderson: It's about Sebastian**

**Thad Harwood: What's the plan?**

Sebastian's POV

Crap. He was so late, a half hour late to be exact. Sebastian couldn't focus on how happy he was that Blaine didn't call it quits because he was a half hour late and he knew his 'Dad' would be awake waiting for him. The reason Sebastian had a curfew was because his dad was a control freak who looked for the smallest thing to punish Sebastian for. He pulled the key out of the ignition and slowly eased the door shut. _Whew, silent so far._

Unfortunately the front door wasn't so quiet. The door closing in a silent house sounded like a gunshot to Sebastian's ears. He almost made it past the kitchen when he heard that dreaded voice.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now where do you think you're goin', boy? And where do you think you've been at this hour?" Sebastian's father's voice was slurred as he confronted his son. Sebastian could see numerous empty bottles on the kitchen counter and his father's breath reeked of alcohol. _Good, drunk Dad is easier than sober Dad._

"I'm going up to bed, and I was at my boyfriend's house." Replied Sebastian in an emotionless tone.

The older man gave a chortle and said, "It's a half an hour past your curfew, you know that, boy? You thought, what, that I'd let you off the hook that easy? Without even an apology for disrespectin' me in my own house? No way." The father sized up his son the way a lion sized up his prey.

"I'm sorry, now can I go up to bed?" Sebastian tried to leave but his father held out the bottle in his hand to stop Sebastian. The bottle was empty, as Sebastian's dad had drank the rest of it while his son apologized. 

"No. That was attitude I heard in your voice, wasn't it? No, insolence like that will not go unpunished in my house." Sebastian's father slapped him on the cheek. The boy winced but didn't fall over. "Now apologize to me."

"I'm sorry." Sebastian kept his voice colorless this time when he responded. His father thought for a second then smashed the bottle hard on his son's chest. The bottle broke into a million little pieces from the strength of the blow. Sebastian toppled over from impact, holding in a scream of pure agony. His dad nodded an approval and stumbled off, probably to get another drink.

Sebastian pushed himself off the ground and gritted his teeth to avoid crying out in pain. His face stung a bit, but the throbbing on his face was nothing compared to his chest. As he climbed up the stairs he cursed wildly in his head. When he got to his room he grabbed an ice pack from one of the numerous first-aid kits hidden around his room. Sebastian grabbed a pair of striped flannel pajama pants from his closet and put them on. Then he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, wincing all the way. Next he pulled off his shirt and examined himself in the mirror. There was a little red on his cheek, but it wouldn't bruise. Sebastian's chest on the other hand wasn't so lucky. A large bruise had blossomed on his chest. It was multiple colors; blue, black, yellow and purple. Sebastian groaned at the sight of it as he shook the ice pack. He walked to his bed and yanked the covers back. He carefully laid down and put the ice pack on his bare chest. Sebastian hissed at the pressure and the cold, but it felt better. Tomorrow would be a long work day.

================================================================================================================================================================

**Hi! I hope you liked it! If you noticed I did steal some of the wording from Lisa and Leonard Snart. It's not that I'm a bad writer, maybe it is that, but I haven't written abuse before and needed a little help with the wording. I also didn't want to be too graphic. I apologize for the length of this chapter as well, I know it was really long.**

**The song was Demons, by Imagine Dragons.**

**If you are being abused in any way, PLEASE tell someone. It's will be scary and hard, but I promise you it will get better. There will be days when life just sucks, but it's easier with people to lean on. The people you love can't help you if they don't know you need it. You deserve so much happiness, so PLEASE tell someone. ❤**

**Alrighty, that's all folks.**

**-Disnerd3000**


	9. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Also, Blaine does something questionable. If someone trusts you with a secret, keep it. Enjoy! 💛💛💛

**Hi! So this chapter takes place during Season 6 Episode 2, Homecoming. But instead of Jane going to Dalton, and that being a whole story line, she has always gone to McKinley High. This chapter will skip over a lot of the stuff that happens at McKinley's Homecoming, and focus on Dalton's Homecoming. I don't think the two were at the same time, but this is fanfiction for a non canon ship so... yeah. By the way this takes place a couple of days after chapter 5. This might be obvious, but I put space between the episode Loser Like Me, and Homecoming because I wanted to. Sorry, this is a really long chapter, like REALLY long, so just hang in there. Enjoy!!**

**Last but not least, I want to dedicate this chapter to not only Cory, Finn and Naya, but to all the stars, friends and family we lost this year and last year, CoVid or otherwise. Please remember everyone we lost with love and peace. And I would like to also say, f#ck 2020 and 2021.**

**-Disnerd3000**

**======================================================================================================================================================**

Sebastian's POV

 _Ouch_. Thought Sebastian the second he woke up. His chest was throbbing and the bruising wasn't any better. Pain shot through his as he removed the wet, melted ice pack from his chest. Groaning, Sebastian smacked the off button on his alarm clock and rolled out of bed. He did his hair into the style he usually wore, spiked in the front, but with only a little bit of gel. The teachers dress code at Dalton was pretty strict, so he pulled out a pair of black slacks, a blue/grey button up and a navy tie. He also put a blazer that matched his tie. Sebastian did all this while he refrained from crying out in pain. Then he went downstairs and made himself blueberry pancakes for breakfast. Next Sebastian packed his lunch. Cucumber water, Caesar salad, carrots and ranch, granola bar, and two of his mom's famous brownies, one was for Blaine. Lastly, he put on his black converse and waited outside.

Blaine drove Sebastian to school everyday because Blaine already drove in from Lima, and Sebastian's house was on the way to Dalton. This week was Homecoming week at Dalton, which was awesome, except that some of the people coming home probably didn't want to see him. Facing the consequences of his actions was something he didn't was to do, but knew he had too.

_BEEEP!_

Sebastian looked up to see his boyfriend's car pull up. He smiled and waved cheerily. When he got into the car he gave Blaine a peck on the cheek. "Happy Homecoming week B!" Exclaimed Sebastian. "You excited?"

"Yeah! It'll be good to see the guys again, it feels like it's been forevever!" Blaine enthusiastically said. Sebastian grinned at his boyfriend's excitement. The two chattered happily about the Warbler's special Homecoming party until Blaine asked, "Hey would you wanna come with me to McKinley Homecoming? We wouldn't go to the game, but we would go to the bonfire beforehand."

Sebastian wasn't quite sure what to say. He loved Blaine, but the kids at McKinley didn't love Sebastian. "Oh uh..."

"Nevermind, you don't have to, forget I even asked." Blaine covered quickly.

"No! You know what, this is important to you, and of course I'll go with you." Sebastian said. Deep down he really didn't want to go, but it would mean the world to Blaine if he went. _Do it for Blaine_.

Blaine looked shocked and questioned, "Really? You would do that?"

"Of course B! It'll be fun." Reassured Sebastian. 'No it won't be fun.' Sebastian thought gloomily.

"Oh and I have dinner with Mr. Shue and some of the other Glee kids tonight so we'll have to reschedule our date, sorry Bas." Blaine looked slightly guilty, to which Sebastian said,

"It's totally fine Killer, we'll see each other a bunch this week anyways." Just then they arrived at Dalton. Students were milling around as Sebastian and Blaine got out of the car, and a few waved at them. It was no secret that the two teachers were dating, and practically the whole school shipped them. When they got inside they pair went their different ways. Blaine's Warbler practice didn't start until later, but Sebastian had a French class first period. They passed each other in the halls sometimes and eat lunch together. Then, at the end of the day Blaine drove Sebastian home. Sebastian kissed his boyfriend which prompted the students in their close proximity to yell,

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both men rolled their eyes and went to their respective classes.

Sebastian loved teaching French, and he was good at it too. Sure, he didn't want to spend his whole life teaching in his home town, but this was a good starter job. Plus, the students liked him. The day was a blur of pain and uncertainty. His chest hurt like hell, and he still had major doubts about going to the McKinley Homecoming. Sebastian didn't let his personal discomfort get in the way of his teaching. Even though he was hurting he still taught well.

At lunch he gave the brownie to Blaine and they talked about the Warbler's new routines. The drive home was even blurry. Sebastian was in a weird groove, a funk. _Is it because I told Blaine about my dad? Or is it about going to McKinley? Or maybe it's because my chest hurts so bad I want to scream?_ He considered the three, and decided it was all of them. Sebastian knew was that he had to get his groove back. The question was, how?

Blaine's POV

 _Seb was acting odd today, maybe because of what he told me the other day... the surprise will make him really happy though. I hope it will at least..._ Blaine couldn't stop thinking about the number he was preparing for Sebastian. The number had to be absolutely perfect. _But was the kick ball change to safe?_ Wondered Blaine as he drove to Mr. Shue's house. His mind was still on the number even as he rang the door to the apartment.

"Oh hey buddy, come on in!" Greeted Mr. Shue with a smile.

"Hey everybody!" Blaine said distractedly. He noticed Kurt look a little uncomfortable, but that quickly slipped from Blaine's mind. "Sorry I'm late everyone, what did I miss?"

"Oh, not much, but since I have you all here, we might as well get started." Mr. Shue began. "We have some fierce show choir competition ahead of us, and uh, I think we should lay down some ground rules."

"Yes. Like no stealing each others set lists and no spying." Blaine barely heard Rachel lay down the first rule.

Mr. Shue chipped in, "And no poaching."

"And always be supportive and clap for each other, no matter what." Finished Sam.

"And Blaine isn't hearing a thing we're saying." Kurt said, snapping his fingers in front of his ex's face.

"What? Yeah that sounds good." Blaine answered absentmindedly. His mind was going over each step and lyric, over and over.

Rachel asked, "Blaine, what's going on, why are you so distracted?" The whole table was now staring at Blaine, clearly expecting an answer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry guys, I've just been really busy choreographing this number, and I want it to be perfect." Apologized Blaine.

"Ah, that happens to me all the time," Mr. Shue replied with a smile. "How are your new batch of Warblers doing?"

"They're doing great! A little different than the Warblers I'm used to, but it's a good crop of kids. Just so enthusiastic about being there." Gushed Blaine. "But the number I'm working on isn't actually for these Warblers, it is for some old Warblers."

"Wait is it the number for your Homecoming party? Because Kurt said that number was really simple." Questioned Rachel.

Blaine hesitated before responding. "Uh no it's not for Homecoming... it's for something else the Warblers are doing." He really didn't want to have to explain what he was doing, but it was to late now that everyone was interested.

"Well then, why wasn't I invited?" Kurt looked offended that he hadn't been included, but Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't want to be a part of it now that they had broken up, and because it was for Sebastian. "Is it because we broke up? I'm fine being around you even though we aren't together anymore."

Blaine decided to come clean and just tell them what he was planning. "No, it's not that Kurt. Uh, the number I'm working on is a suprise... for Sebastian." Looks of confusion and anger swept around the table.

"What the heck dude, why would you do something nice for that guy, he's a cheating jerk!"Sam yelled, waving his hands frantically.

"Uh that's my boyfriend you're talking about...." Blaine looked confused, as did the rest of the table. While Rachel and Kurt didn't like Sebastian, they were respectful enough to not say things like that because Blaine was dating Sebastian.

Sam looked even more puzzled than the rest of the group. "What do you mean you're DATING Sebastian?!?"

"We talked about this before, remember? You helped me pick out my bowtie for our first date?" Blaine pointed out, exasperated.

"I have no recollection of that." Sam said as he scooped salad.

"Okay, well why is Sebastian getting a suprise?" Wondered Mr. Shue. Blaine didn't reply. He had already told enough people Sebastian's secret, and he knew Bas wouldn't be to pleased if he told Kurt.

Kurt looked irritated the conversation had been focused on Sebastian and decided to change the topic. "Well anyways, I'm glad we all agree to keep thing civil while we're competing."

"Don't change the subject Kurt, I want to know why Sebastian is getting a surprise." Exclaimed Sam. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine contemplated the consequences of revealing Seb's secret.

Blaine took a deep breath and expained, "The reason is becuase... Sebastian's dad is... physically abusive." Silence blanketed the room like a thick fog. The others looked shocked that Sebastian Smythe, bully, was getting bullied. "Look guys, please don't tell anyone, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone in the first place." They all nodded, still shocked from the news.

"Shouldn't you tell the police Blaine? Domestic violance is really serious." Mr. Shue finally broke the silence. Blaine shook his head and said,

"No, Sebastian doesn't want anyone to know, and the reason I didn't invite you, Kurt, was because I thought it might be a little weird for both of you if you were there. Also Sebastian would never use what happens at home as an excuse for how he acted in High School." Kurt gave a small nod and went back to eating his salad.

Mr. Shue was once again the once to break the silence as he said, "Well I hope he likes the surprise. And I hope your Homecoming at Dalton is fun." Blaine felt relived Mr. Shue steered the conversation away from Sebastian, but his mind stayed on his boyfriend the whole night. He just needed everything to be perfect.

Sebastian's POV

Today was Wednesday, one day before the Warbler/Dalton Homecoming and two days before the McKinley Homecoming. Sebastian's chest still ached, but not as much. He had already gotten ready for school, and was just waiting for Blaine to pick him up. Sebastian buttoned up his blazer for a little more warmth. He didn't mind wearing slacks and button ups, but he did miss his jeans and flannels.

_BEEP BEEP!_

Sebastian grinned at his boyfriend and got into the car. Blaine had the biggest smile on his face and was almost buzzing with anticipation. "What are you so happy about?" Inquired Sebastian.

Blaine gave a mysterious smile and replied, "What? Nothing, it's just a beautiful day."

"Uh huh." Sebastian was skeptical, but decided not to push the subject. The drive to Dalton was quiet, but Blaine kept smiling the whole way there. When they got out of the car Blaine gave Sebastian a big kiss on the cheek and dashed off to the Senior commons. _Huh, that was odd. Did someone slip something in his morning coffee?_

The first two periods of French class went normal and uneventful; all of the alumni would probably stop by tomorrow. He didn't have a class third period, so he used that time for lesson plans and grading. Blaine didn't have Warbler practice third period, but they decided that it would be a study hall period. Sebastian was grading a pop quiz when he felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest. He debated getting an ice pack from his bag, but decided not to for fear of someone walking in. _Let's see, really, you couldn't remember the capital of France?_ Sebastian was almost through the fourth quiz when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in." Called Sebastian, not looking up from the quiz. The door opened and Sebastian heard multiple people enter. _Who's coming to see me?_ Sebastian looked up and his stomach dropped. There, standing in front of him, were all the Warblers, with the exception of Kurt, Blaine, Hunter and the new Warblers. _Crap_. Sebastian thought he had one more day before he saw all the guys he hurt, but it turned out, he didn't.

"Uh, hey guys, I thought you all would be here tomorrow not today..." Sebastian lamely said. Then he sighed and added, "Look, I'm really, really sorry for what I did in high school, I wasn't a good person and I hope one day you can forgive me." Sebastian glanced down at the floor to avoid eye contact.

Nick spoke up first. "What, what exactly did you do to all of us that made you a horrible person?"

"Well, I was kinda cocky for starters, I almost blinded Blaine, I tried to break up Kurt and Blaine, I helped get illegal drugs and ruined the Warblers reputation. Did I leave anything out?" Sebastian listed all his 'crimes' with shame. He hated himself for becoming a bully, and other people hated him too. Sebastian couldn't blame them, only himself.

"You dated Hunter and stole the New Directions Nationals trophy." Added Trent. Sebastian nodded in agreement. Dating Hunter was probably one of the worst choices he ever made, and that was saying something. Hunter was manipulative and deceitful and an actual criminal. He was actually older than 18, and it wasn't because he was held back. Hunter was also the captain of the Warblers when the steroid test was administered, so he took the fall.

Wes pointed out, "You also led us to Sectionals victory, and you were a good captain. There wasn't a lot of ball hogging like when Blaine was in the club and you helped Blaine propose to Kurt. You also had us do more than Katy Perry." The other boys nodded and smiled.

"You all should hate me, I wouldn't blame you if you did." Sebastian was confused why they were being nice to him.

"We never hated you, Sebastian. Even if we did, the Warblers are a band of brothers. When one of us hurts, we all do." Nick reassured him. Sebastian was still puzzled to why they were there as well.

Thad added solemnly, "Blaine told us about your dad, Sebastian." The color drained from Sebastian's face.

"It's not an excuse for what I did." Insisted Sebastian.

"It's not, " Jeff agreed. "But like Nick said, one of us hurts, we all do." Sebastian had a sneaking suspicion this one somehow end up in song.

Trent offered his hand to Sebastian and said, "Come with us." The guys all wore a broad grin as they brought Sebastian to the Senior commons where Blaine was waiting. Then the Warblers all grabbed hidden Dalton blazers and put them on. Blaine tossed one at Sebastian which he carefully put on. _Fits like a charm._ The Warblers then got into a standing formation. _Oh no. They're gonna sing aren't they._

"You aren't gonna breakout in song, are you?" Queried Sebastian with his eyebrows raised.

Blaine had a smile on his face as he replied, "Well we are the Warblers, impromptu songs is what we do. You can join in if you want, or you can just listen. This one's for you Seb."

_There's something in the way you roll your eyes_   
_Takes me back to a better time_   
_When I saw everything is good_   
_But now you're the only thing that's good_

_Tryna stand up on my own two feet_   
_This conversation ain't comin' easily_   
_And darling, I know it's getting late_   
_So what do you say we leave this place?_

_Walk me home in the dead of night_   
_'Cause I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm_   
_So say you'll stay with me tonight_   
_'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside_

_There's something in the way I wanna cry_   
_That makes me think we'll make it out alive_   
_So come on and show me how we're good_   
_I think that we could do some good, mhm_

At this point in the song Sebastian joined in singing. He didn't know the choreography, but he just followed the boys' lead.

_Walk me home in the dead of night_   
_'Cause I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm_   
_So say you'll stay with me tonight_   
_'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside_

_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_   
_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Walk me home in the dead of night_   
_'Cause I can't be alone with all that's on my mind_   
_Say you'll stay with me tonight_   
_'Cause there is so much wrong going on_

_Walk me home in the dead of night_   
_'Cause I can't be alone with all that's on my mind_   
_So say you'll stay with me tonight_   
_'Cause there is so much wrong_   
_There is so much wrong_   
_There is so much wrong going on outside_

When the song finished Sebastian clapped like crazy. "That was amazing guys! Thank you so much, for your forgiveness and the song." The rest of the guys began to cheer and they had one big group hug.

"We'll see you two tomorrow! Big Homecoming!" Richie piped up. _Gosh he is the sunshine isn't he?_

Once the guys had all said their goodbyes and left, Sebastian squeezed Blaine tightly. Blaine chuckled at the sudden display of affection and asked, "What was the for Bas?"

Sebastian blushed and answered, "Thank you, for doing that. You didn't have to and it meant a lot to me."

"I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry for telling all them, I just felt they should know why we were gonna seranade you." Blaine looked a little sheepish he spilled the secret, and Sebastian couldn't stand Blaine feeling bad so he said,

"I forgive you, but just 'cause you're so cute." Blaine rolled his eyes and kissed Sebastian. Sebastian returned the kiss and smiled into his boyfriends lips.

**The next day...**

Sebastian's POV

The song had totally reenergized Sebastian and he had never felt more alive. 'I guess PINK! songs really pump me up.' He thought with a chuckle. _Oops, it's 5:25, Blaine should be here any second._ The Warbler Homecoming party started at 5:30, but Dalton was a five minute drive from Sebastian's house. The party was casual, but everyone would get a blazer to wear over their clothes. Sebastian had picked out a pair of grey jeans, his black and white converse, a blue and white flannel with a long sleaved red sweater over the top. He held a tray of his mom's brownies to contribute to the pot luck.

_Beep beep!_

Blaine honked the door and Sebastian speed walked to his car. "Hey handsome." Sebastian greeted in a flirty tone. Blaine wasn't wearing anything special, just a button up white t-shirt and a pair of yellow jeans. In Sebastian's defense Blaine always looked handsome.

Blaine snorted and said, "Buckle up Bas." Sebastian grinned at the reaction he had gotten as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Nervous?" Sebastian shook his head no in response.

"I saw them all yesterday and they don't hate me so nope!" Sebastian explained cheerfully. The smile faded from his face as he added, "Well exept for Kurt."

"I told Kurt and Mr. Shue and Sam and Rachel about you're dad." Blaine blurted out. _Oh. Damn it._ "Please don't be mad at me, I promise I won't tell anyone else-"

Sebastian interupted him mid-sentance. "It fine B. Just make sure no one finds out, no one else I mean." Blaine nodded and the rest of the drive was quiet.

Blaine grabbed his fruit salad from the back seat and locked the car. Sebastian held his brownies in one hand and his boyfriend's hand in the other. Most people were already there when they walked in. A couple guys waved and the two waved back. Everyone in the room already knew about Sebastian and Blaine dating nobody said anything about them holding hands. The Senior commons had been cleared out so there was only a long buffet table full of food and a couple couches off to the side. They dropped off their food and went over to David to get blazers.

"It's good to see you two again." Came a voice from behind them. There, in a Warblers uniform, was Kurt. _This is gonna be awkward._ Sebastian didn't let his thoughts stop his from putting a smile on his face.

Blaine replied brightly, "It's good to see you too Kurt. You excited to do the number?"

Kurt nodded and said, "I should've known you'd pick Katy Perry."

"That's his specialty!" Pitched in Sebastian. He was a little nervous to talk, but he did anyways. Blaine laughed and shrugged.

Kurt laughed as well, but his seemed less genuine. "Well, I'll talk to you later."

Blaine started, "That was..."

"Awkward." Finished Sebastian.

"C'mon guys, let's do the number!" Shouted Richie. A couple guys fought a snicker at his enthusiasm.

"Uh we just started, don't you want to wait a bit?" Asked Nick pointedly. Richie thought for a minute before Blaine cut in.

"We could do it now, I mean the Warblers are famous for impromtu prefromances so maybe that'll happen later." The Warblers considered it, the all nodded. Richie mouthed 'thank you' and Blaine smiled back.

The Warblers stood in fromation. Blaine was on lead vocal so he sang out the first line.

_Told them your dreams and they all started laughin'_   
_I guess you're out of your mind 'til it actually happens_

_I'm the small town_   
_One in seven billion_   
_Why can't it be me?_

_They told me I was out there_   
_Tried to knock me down_   
_Took those sticks and stones_   
_Showed 'em I could build a house_   
_They tell me that I'm crazy_   
_But I'll never let 'em change me_   
_'Til they cover me in daisies, daisies, daisies_

_They said I'm goin' nowhere_   
_Tried to count me out_   
_Took those sticks and stones_   
_Showed 'em I could build a house_   
_They tell me that I'm crazy_   
_But I'll never let 'em change me_   
_'Til they cover me in daisies, daisies, daisies_

_When did we all stop believin' in magic?_   
_Why did we put all our hopes in a box in the attic?_

_I'm the long shot_   
_I'm the Hail Mary_   
_Why can't it be me?_

_They told me I was out there_   
_Tried to knock me down (Knock me down)_   
_Took those sticks and stones_   
_Showed 'em I could build a house_   
_They tell me that I'm crazy_   
_But I'll never let 'em change me_   
_'Til they cover me in daisies, daisies, daisies_

_They said I'm goin' nowhere_   
_Tried to count me out_   
_Took those sticks and stones_   
_Showed 'em I could build a house_   
_They tell me that I'm crazy_   
_But I'll never let 'em change me_   
_'Til they cover me in daisies, daisies, daisies_

_Hey, hey_   
_(Oh, cover me in daisies)_   
_Hey, hey_

_I'm the small town_   
_One in seven billion_   
_Why can't it be me?_

_They told me I was out there_   
_Tried to knock me down_   
_Took those sticks and stones_   
_Showed 'em I could build a house_   
_They tell me that I'm crazy_   
_But I'll never let 'em change me_   
_'Til they cover me in daisies, daisies, daisies_

_They said I'm goin' nowhere_   
_Tried to count me out (Count me out)_   
_Took those sticks and stones_   
_Showed 'em I could build a house_   
_They tell me that I'm crazy_   
_But I'll never let 'em change me_   
_'Til they cover me in daisies, daisies, daisies_

When the last lyric was sung the boys broke formation and laughed. "Whoop!" Jeff cheered happily.

"Hey Seb, you wanna go grab food?" Asked Blaine.

"No thanks I'm not hungry, but I might steal some of your food." Sebastian replied with a grin. Blaine chuckled and got into the buffet line.

Nick walked up a couple second after Blaine left. He nodded 'hi' and Sebastian nodded back.

"Don't hurt Blaine." Nick said firmly.

Sebastian looked puzzled and answered, "Why would I do that? And if you're worried about someone hurting Blaine, why didn't you get mad at Kurt when he broke off their engagement."

"You think we didn't get mad? We did, and we even sang about it. We're worried about you hurting Blaine because we don't want him to take anymore heartbreak. We say the same about any of our brothers." Nick explained seriously.

"I won't." Promised Sebastian. Nick nodded once more and walk away. Blaine walked up a few seconds later.

"What was that about?" Questioned Blaine.

"Nothing, just catching up! Thanks for the food B." Sebastian wasn't suprised at how easily the lie rolled of his tounge. He was a lier, a jerk and supposedly the bad guy. Lying was what he did.

Sebastian and Blaine chatted with some other guys for a little until Jeff and Richie started voicalizing. They grabbed Sebastian's hand a motioned for him to take the lead on the song. Sebastian smiled and started to sing.

_I'm a moon-walker_   
_I'm like MJ up in the clouds_   
_I know it sounds awkward_   
_I'm filthy as charged, filthy as charged_   
_You're a sweet talker_   
_But, darlin', whatcha gonna say now?_   
_The midnight marauders_   
_The higher never come down, never come down_

_You can't take me anywhere, anywhere_   
_You can't take me anywhere, anywhere_   
_I'm still uninvited, I'm still gonna light it_   
_I'm going insane and I don't care_

_(Whatever they tell you...)_

_Dancing, dancing, dancing's not a crime_   
_Unless you do it without me_   
_Unless you do it without me_   
_Dancing, dancing, dancing's not a crime_   
_Unless you do it, do it_   
_Do it, do it, do it without me_   
_Without me_

_And if you're night crawlin' with him_   
_I won't take it lying down_   
_I've got a few lawyers_   
_And you're guilty as charged, guilty as charged_   
_We could be waltzin', yeah_   
_But darlin' don't be throwing shade now_   
_Don't call me Saint California if you're at another altar_   
_Just gimme your vows, gimme your vows, yeah_

_You can't take me anywhere, anywhere_   
_You can't take me anywhere, anywhere_   
_I'm still uninvited, I'm still gonna light it_   
_I'm going insane and I don't care_   
_(Whatever they tell you...)_

_Dancing, dancing, dancing's not a crime_   
_Unless you do it without me_   
_Unless you do it without me_   
_Dancing, dancing, dancing's not a crime_   
_Unless you do it, do it_   
_Do it, do it, do it without me_   
_Without me_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, what's come over you_   
_Baby, just tell me now_   
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, won't we make that move_   
_'Cause I just wanna be_   
_Your boyfriend, girlfriend oh yeah_   
_And I just wanna be_   
_Your boyfriend, girlfriend oh yeah, oh yeah_   
_(Whatever they tell you...)_

_Dancing, dancing, dancing's not a crime_   
_Unless you do it without me_   
_Unless you do it without me_   
_Dancing, dancing, dancing's not a crime_   
_Unless you do it, do it_   
_Do it, do it, do it without me_   
_Without me_   
_Do it, do it, do it without me_

_Without me_   
_Without me_   
_Without me_

This number was more like a practice, fun and random, without perfection. Blaine smiled and said, "Flawless." They all grinned at each other and laughed. The rest of the evening was more of the same thing, catching up with the guys and impromtue songs. At the end of the night Sebastian's vocal chords were sore from all the talking and singing. Blaine dropped off Sebastian at his house with a good night kiss. _That wasn't so bad, not at all. But tomorrow at the McKinley Homecoming will be a whole different ball game._

The Next Day...

Blaine's POV

Today was the McKinley Homecoming game and rally and Blaine couldn't be more excited.Not only to see all his old friends again, but to show off his boyfriend and prove to Sebastian that he wasn't ashamed of their relationship. Sebastian was very insecure, or so Blaine learned _. I guess being a douche was a cover for all that self doubt_. Sebastian constantly doubted his worth as well as their relationship. Blaine supposed he helped his boyfriend take off his mask and show the world the real Sebastian Smythe. Not the cocky, popular, arrogant jerk, but the shy, goofy, down to earth, talented nerd. That's who the New Directions would see tonight, he was positive of it.

Blaine honked the horn and Sebastian exited his house. Blaine thought Seb looked particularly handsome in a red and white flannel and black denim jeans. His hair was spiked in the front like usual and he had classic black and white converse on his feet. Blaine was wearing McKinley colors with his signature bowtie. Blaine kissed him in greeting and drove to McKinley. The drive there was mostly silent.

Sebastian took a deep breath as they pulled up. Blaine glanced over at his boyfriend and gave a smile. Seb looked anxious as he returned the grin. They got out of the car and Blaine instantly grabbed Sebastian's hand. The rally was already going strong and the bonfire was high. The bleachers were a sea of red. They just walked in when Sebastian ran to the nearest garbage and threw up.

Blaine ran over to him and put a gentle hand on his back. "Are you okay Bas?"

Sebastian wiped his mouth and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, let's go." Blaine studied Seb for a second a realized his boyfriend was lying. _He doesn't want to go, he's just trying to suck it up for me._ Blaine realized.

"No you're not. You don't want to do this." Blaine softly stated. Sebastian exhaled and stared at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I really wanted to do this, show everyone over there that we love each other, but I can't. I treated them all so badly and I think Santana slapping me might put a damper on everyone's good time. I'm really sorry." Guilt dimmed Sebastian's eye as he said this.

Blaine tenderly took Sebastian's hand and lead him back to the car. "It's fine Sebastian, truly. If you can't face them today, that's okay." Sebastian looked skeptical and asked,

"Are you sure?" Blaine nodded and Seb's body relaxed ever so slightly. _He must've been really anxious about this._

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm not going to the McKinley Homecoming." Blaine held up a hand before Sebastian could object. "I'm going on a date with my boyfriend tonight. Because nothing means more to me than he does. And if he's not comfortable with something, than I'm not gonna do it."

"You positive?" Sebastian looked shyly at his boyfriend, a smile beginning to peak through.

"Absolutely." They got into the car and Seb finally gave a genuine smile. " Where should we go?"

"I don't really know the Lima cuisine, why don't you show me a place you like?" Suggested Sebastian.

"Oooh what about Breadsticks? " Blaine volunteered.

Sebastian shrugged and replied, " I don't know, I've never been." Blaine resisted the urge to slam on the brakes.

"What? You've never been to Breadsticks?" Blaine looked dumbfound.

"Never... why?" Seb chuckled at his boyfriend's astonishment.

"Okay that's it, we're going to Breadsticks!" Blaine declared. Sebastian grinned at Blaine and Blaine grinned back.

When they got to Breadsticks they sat down at a booth for two. "Are you sure you don't mind missing Homecoming?" Asked Seb as they waited to order.

"This week is supposed to be about Homecoming. It doesn't matter what school we went to or who we were in high school, it's about finding the people you feel at home with. And the truth is, you're my home Sebastian." Blaine confessed. Sebastian turned beet red and leaned across the table to kiss Blaine, who returned the kiss and put and hand on Seb's chest. Sebastian winced and pulled away.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and inquired, "What's wrong with your chest Sebastian?"

Sebastian nonchalantly answered, "Oh, there's just a bruise, it's fine."

"A bruise? What happened?" Blaine wondered.

"Nothing I'm just clumsy." Sebastian smiled convincingly but Blaine didn't believe it.

Blaine looked Seb dead in the eye as he investigated further. "Did... he... do it?" Sebastian immediately looked away and Blaine had his answer. _Oh Sebastian, why didn't you tell me? I've got to find some way to help him._

Sebastian's eyes were full of pain as he said, " Can we talk about this later, please." Blaine reluctantly agreed. The conversation the rest of the evening was mostly about how this wasn't real Italian food, and how one day they should travel to Italy together.

When Blaine dropped off Seb he had one more question. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see your scars?" Blaine was tentative to ask, but did anyways. Sebastian considered it for a moment, cautiously weighing the pros and cons. At last he nodded slightly. He unbuttoned his flannel and pulled of the grey tee underneath.

"You know I pictured getting undressed in front of you a lot different." An attempt to gain some of his old swagger. Blaine didn't even snort at that because he was staring at Sebastian's chest. There were multiple scars and a couple circular burn marks. He had a couple faded bruises and a large, fresh one at the center. _Oh Sebastian._

"Please stop looking at me like I'm a wounded bunny." Sebastian glared at the ground, the look of pain returning to his emerald eyes. Blaine motioned for him to turn around. Sebastian hesitantly turned his back to Blaine. The back was just as bad as the front. Blaine's heart ached for Sebastian.

"Sebastian..." Began Blaine.

"No. I don't want your pity." Sebastian snapped as he put his shirt back on.

"No, I just wanted to say I think you're really brave, and that I don't pity you. I just see you and your pain more clearly." Blaine gingerly kissed Sebastian, careful not to touch his chest.

Seb pulled away and said, "Thanks, and sorry I snapped."

"It's okay," Assured Blaine. "I know how hard you're trying." Sebastian gave a small smile and bade him good night. All Blaine could think about as he drove away was how badly he needed to get Sebastian out of the damn house. How he needed Sebastian to be safe. As he drove a plan formed in his head. But this was a lot bigger than a song. _It will include a song though._

================================================================================================================================================================

 **Whew!** **Here are the** **three songs from this chapter in order: Walk Me Home by Pink!, Daisies by Katy Perry, and Dancings Not A Crime by Panic! At The Disco.** **Anyways hope you enjoy, and next chapter has a duet! Until next time,**

**-Disnerd3000**


	10. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💛💛💛💛

**Hey! So this chapter has a duet, yay! Blaine's part will look like** _this_ **, and Sebastian's part looks like** **_this_ ** **. And when they're both singing it will be in the normal** _italics_ **. There's some cute stuff in this chapter too. I also think I selected the right duet for this situation, but lemme know in the comments!**

**-Disnerd3000**

================================================================================================================================================================

Blaine's POV

 _DING DONG!_ Blaine answered the door but there wasn't anyone there. He looked down and saw a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Attached to the flowers was a simple note that said 'Thanks, Killer'. Blaine smiled and sniffed them. _Mmmm smells good! That's so sweet_. He knew they were from Sebastian because he was the only one who called him 'Killer'. He also knew Seb sent them as a thank you for their date last night at Breadsticks. Blaine was a little bummed about missing Homecoming, but Sebastian was more important.

Sebastian was romantic, just more shy about it. It was the little things Seb did, like sending flowers, or cute text messages, or compliments that Blaine liked. Seb didn't declare his undying love dramatically on one knee, but Blaine knew Sebastian loved him. Now it was Blaine's turn to do something romantic. 

A Few Days Later...

Blaine was a genius. Or at least he thought so. It had been a couple days since Homecoming and Blaine had finally come up with the perfect way to help Sebastian. God, he couldn't wait to tell Seb, or rather sing it. He just hoped Seb would agree.

"Blaine! Sebastian's here!" Called his mom from downstairs. Blaine opened his bedroom door and Seb was right there. 

"Hi!" Greeted Blaine. "Oh I like that jacket!" Sebastian wore a red bomber jacket with a blue button up underneath as well as blue denim jeans. Seb thanked him and flopped down on Blaine's bed. _I should probably get to the point right away, no beating around the bush._

"Hey Seb, you know that musical, Dear Evan Hansen?" Seb had to know the musical to do a duet from it.

Sebastian nodded and replied, "Yeah, I like it, why?" Blaine gave a mysterious smile and walked over to the keyboard in his room.

_ I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you _   
_ I don't need you to search for the proof that I should _   
_ You don't have to convince me _   
_ You don't have to be scared you're not enough _   
_ 'Cause what we've got going is good _

_ I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken _   
_ I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget _   
_ Clear the slate and start over _   
_ Try to quiet the noises in your head _   
_ We can't compete with all that _

_ So what if it's us? _   
_ What if it's us _   
_ And only us _   
_ And what came before won't count anymore or matter? _   
_ Can we try that? _

_What if it's you_   
_And what if it's me_   
_And what if that's all that we need it to be_   
_And the rest of the world falls away?_   
_What do you say?_

**_I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me_ **   
_Well_   
**_So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go_ **   
**_But if you really see me_ **   
**_If you like me for me and nothing else_ **   
**_Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer that you could possibly know_ **

_**So it can be us** _   
_**It can be us** _   
_**And only us** _   
_**And what came before won't count anymore or matter** _   
_**We can try that** _

_It's not so impossible_   
_**Nobody else but the two of us here** _   
_'Cause you're saying it's possible_

_ We can just watch the whole world disappear _   
_'Til you're the only one_   
_I still know how to see_   
_**It's just you and me** _   
_It'll be us, It'll be us_   
_And only us_   
_And what came before won't count anymore_

_We can try that_   
_You and me_   
_That's all that we need it to be_   
_And the rest of the world falls away_   
_And the rest of the world falls away_

_The world falls away_   
_The world falls away_   
_And it's only us_

"That was awesome B! But, why did we sing it?" Seb looked directly in Blaine's eyes as he questioned him.

Blaine shrugged, "There doesn't have to be a reason for me to sing duet with my boyfriend."

" There's always a reason for everything, most especially a song." Snorted Sebastian.

"And you have that look on your face that says, 'I have a question, but I'm too nervous to ask'." Sebastian pointed out. Blaine rolled his eyes. Seb could read him like a book, it was almost infuriating.

Blaine let out a deep breath and asked, " Do you... would you want to move in with me? We could get an apartment in Westerville so it'd be close to work. Dalton pays well enough and our parents would probably love if we move out." Seb didn't say anything, just sat there silent. "Well, what do you think?" Blaine was anxious for an answer.

"Is this about my dad?" Queried Seb quietly. _Yes._

"Yes and no. I'm sorry Seb, I have to get you out of there. But... I also think this would be a great step for us." Blaine explained slowly.

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck before he replied. "No." Blaine's heart sank like a stone at that one word and he fought tears. "Let me explain, please." Sebastian continued in a gentle tone. " Don't me wrong, it's not that I don't love you, I do. You're my other half, my better half. But I can't leave my mom there all alone. I have to protect her and if something happens and I wasn't there to stop it? I wouldn't be able to live with my self." Now Blaine understood. _Oh Sebastian._

Blaine grabbed Seb's hand tightly. "I understand where you're coming from. And I get it. But at least think about it, because if something happens to you and I didn't stop it when I knew I could? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. " Sebastian nodded and kissed the top of Blaine's head. Those were the little gestures Blaine loved. Seb scooted back on the bed and pulled Blaine with him. He leaned against the headboard and Blaine put his head on his boyfriend's lap, curling his legs beneath himself. Sebastian absentmindedly drew circles on Blaine's arm as he hummed a melancholy tune. Blaine closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost soft melody.

"I love you."

"I know." Blaine smiled. He knew Seb would laugh at him quoting Star Wars. And he did. They sat like that the rest of the evening, just soaking each other up. _Kurt would want to be doing something like watching Golden Girls reruns or talk. Sebastian doesn't need to fill the silence, he knows it's just as healthy as a conversation._ Blaine compared Kurt and Sebastian mentally even though he knew he shouldn't. He also thought about how he could convince Sebastian to move in with him. Seb had a good reason but he knew Soleil would jump at the opportunity to get Sebastian out. When Seb went back home Blaine texted Sebastian's mom, Soleil.

**Blaine Anderson: Hi Soliel!**

**Soleil Smythe : Blaine! How can I help you?**

**Blaine Anderson: I asked Sebastian to move in with me**

**Soleil Smythe: Wonderful! What is the problem?**

**Blaine Anderson: He said no because he didn't want to leave you alone, which I understand his reasoning for**

**Soleil Smythe: I can take care of myself, he should not worry**

**Soleil Smythe: I want him to move in with you, every mother wants what is best for their child**

**Blaine Anderson: Maybe you could give his a nudge out the door for me?**

**Soleil Smythe: Of course I will, and I know you will treat him well**

**Blaine Anderson: Thanks!**

**Soleil Smythe: No problem!**

Blaine was thankful she agreed to help, and also thankful she wrote fluently in English. Seb told him that his mom could write fluently because she studied frequently, but couldn't speak very well because no one was there to teach her. She tried online and found it confusing. Sebastian also said that his mom didn't get to leave the house often, only to get groceries and keep up the illusion they were a perfect family. His father only had actual conversations with Sebastian when they were in public, but that was only to keep up appearances.

Blaine hoped with all his heart Seb would change his mind. Then they could look for apartments and pick out designs. Kurt was better at designing than Blaine was but Blaine didn't want to ask him for help. _But Brit would though..._ Blaine spent the rest of the evening thinking about how their apartment would look and how it would be to live with Sebastian. That all counted on Soleil changing her son's mind. _Best of luck..._

================================================================================================================================================================

**Hi! Just so you know this takes place after Homecoming and before Jagged Little Tapestry. Will Blaine and Sebastian move in together? Will Kurt find out? And when will Sebastian make peace with the New Directions? Who knows? I actually do but you'll have to wait 'till I post those chapters. ;)**

**-Disnerd3000**


	11. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter cheesey? Yep. Do I care? Nope. 
> 
> Enjoy! 💛💛💛💛

Sebastian couldn't stop thinking the whole drive home. _Did I make the wrong call? Should I move in with Blaine? Or did I make the wrong call and I should move in with Blaine?_ He torn between what he felt was his duty, and his heart. He would always put his mom first after... no he wouldn't think about that, not now. By the time he got home his brain was a muddled mess of emotion. He just wanted someone to point the way.

Sebastian's prayer was answered when he got into his room and found his mom sitting on his bed.

*This next conversation is in French*

"Hi Mom," Sebastian greeted. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Sit." She replied, patting the space beside her. Sebastian sat down next to his mom. Even sitting down he was taller than her. "Do you remember that time I passed out from loss of blood? And you wanted to call an ambulance you were so scared?" Sebastian remembered, he was 9 at the time. They knew better than to call the ambulance, it would bring up questions and questions were trouble. But that was one of the scariest days of his life. "But I woke up, and convinced you not to call 911. Do you remember what I told you after that?"

"You said you had the magic of French gypsies running through your blood and that you could survive anything that happened to you." Sebastian believed what his mom said at the time, he was 9 after all. "Then you said I had the same magic in my veins. You also told me that I was the most selfless 9 year old you knew."

Soleil smiled. "You are still the most selfless boy I know. But doing something because you need to, because you want to, isn't selfish. Taking care of yourself is one of the least selfish things you could do." She affectionately brushed Sebastian's cheek with her hand.

"I don't understand." Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Move in with Blaine." It wasn't quite a suggestion but it wasn't an order either.

Sebastian was puzzled, Blaine had only asked him tonight. "How did you know about that, Mom?"

"I have the magic of French gypsies pumping in my heart."

Sebastian gave a tender laugh. His smile faded as he replied, "I still can't leave you. You know what'll happen if I do. He won't be pleased to loose one of his punching bags."

"Sebastian!" Scolded his mother firmly. For some reason Soleil still loved her husband. Sebastian, on the other hand hated his dad with a burning passion. He knew he would never be as good as his mom, so he didn't try. _Broken, bully, b*tch, bad guy._ Sebastian was called a lot of things, but he knew he was those four. _Broken, bully, b*tch, bad guy._ Not kind, or empathetic, or compassionate or an even okay human being. _Broken, bully, b*tch, bad guy._

"I'm sorry Mom." She nodded. Sebastian reluctantly continued, "Fine, I'll move it with Blaine, but ONLY if you're 100 percent sure you'll be fine on your own." He caved too easily, but he knew once his dad found out, would blow his top. Then they'd be right back at square one.

His mom smiled wide and said, "You'd better text Blaine and tell him."

Sebastian mustered a smile and replied, "Of course I will, and thanks Mom." She kissed his on the cheek and whispered,

"You are the strongest, most selfless person I know." Sebastian smiled and thanked her. She kissed the top of his head and left. _She was wrong. Broken, bully, b*tch, bad guy._

**Sebastian Smythe: Guess what?**

**Blaine Anderson: What?**

**Sebastian Smythe: I wanna move in with you!**

Sebastian debated not sending the text, backing out, but he didn't.

**Blaine Anderson: Really?!**

**Blaine Anderson: What about your mom?**

**Sebastian Smythe: She's strong, and she wanted me to**

**Blaine Anderson: That's awesome!! I'm so excited!**

**Sebastian Smythe: Me too!!**

That was a lie. He loved Blaine, but he still felt guilty leaving his mom. _Broken, bully, b*tch, bad guy._

**Blaine Anderson: Hey what if we ask Brittany to help us look for apartments? She has good taste**

**Sebastian Smythe: Brittany... the blond one who's dating Lopez?**

**Blaine Anderson: The one and only**

**Sebastian Smythe: You sure she doesn't hate me like the rest of the New Directions?**

**Blaine Anderson: She's pretty neutral**

**Sebastian Smythe: Okay, sounds good!**

**Blaine Anderson: Awesome!**

**Sebastian Smythe: C ya tomorrow**

**Blaine Anderson: C ya!**

Sebastian sighed and clicked off his phone. _This isn't a good idea._

The Next Day...

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian sat in his bay windowing drinking a cup of herbal tea (Yes he drinks tea). He woke up early that morning, or rather, he didn't sleep. He had frequent night terrors and they prevented him from sleeping well. Nobody knew about them, not even his mom. _Broken._ Most nights he tossed and turned, kept awake by his past. _Bully_. Back when he first moved to Ohio he would stay up thinking about the mask he would wear. _B*tch._ Last night he thought about how he was abandoning his mom to move in with his boyfriend. _Bad guy._

Today he was going apartment shopping with Blaine and Brittany. Sebastian wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. Buying your first apartment was supposed to be one of the major events in your adult life. You have to be sure you pick someone you love to live with. Sebastian knew he picked the right person, but not the right time. _Just breathe._

_HONK!_

Sebastian glanced up and saw Blaine's car pull up. He got in and there was a girl in the backseat, Brittany, he presumed. Sebastian nervously greeted her and she smiled and said 'hi' back. The rest of the day was spent looking around Westerville for apartments. Brittany was a little unusual, but nice for the most part. They picked Westerville over Lima because Sebastian and Blaine both worked there. It was also slightly nicer than Lima, with better apartments. When Blaine dropped Sebastian off he was tired and still uneasy. They hadn't found any ones they liked, but it was just the first day.

Sebastian hadn't started packing yet because his dad would definitely notice boxes and movers, he may be cruel, but not stupid. It hurt to feign enthusiasm around Blaine and Brittany, but he did anyways. He was excited, but also guilty. Sebastian knew he should begin packing because Blaine would eventually stop by to see his progress. But Sebastian was just trying to delay the inevitable fury of his father.

A Week Later:

Blaine's POV

Blaine couldn't be more excited. His life was going incredibly well, considering everything that happened last year. He lost Finn, Nationals, the Glee club, and Kurt. His life was in ruin. But then Sebastian came along, the last person he suspected would ease his pain. Sure they had texted, but it wasn't until Blaine applied for the administrator of the Warblers did Seb really help Blaine.

_*Flashback*_

_Blaine's stomach turned as he opened the doors of Dalton. It had been ages since he was last there. Actually the last time here was when he proposed to Kurt. The email from the headmaster didn't say who was interviewing him, just which office. As he walked up the grand staircase he fought tears. This was where he met Kurt and also where he proposed. He walked down the hall of offices and spotted an open door. 'Ah that must be it.' He walked in and saw Ms. Monroe sitting at a large oak desk._

_"Ms. Monroe, you're the one interviewing me?" Blaine exclaimed. Ms. Monroe was always one of his favorite teachers at Dalton._

_Ms. Monroe looked up and smiled. "No I'm not, but I know where you can find who is." Blaine raised his eyebrow, prompting her reply, "Two doors down."_

_Blaine nodded and said, "Thanks Ms. Monroe." He was about to leave when he heard the teacher say,_

_"You know if you're gonna work here you should probably start calling me Addy."_

_Blaine shook his head and replied, "I doubt I'll get the job, but thanks for the vote of confidence."_

_"I don't doubt you'll get the job." Ms. Monroe had a secret look on her face. Blaine shrugged and waved goodbye. 'That was odd.'_

_He walked two doors down to a door that was cracked open. Blaine gently pushed on the door and walked in. "Hello?" The chair at the desk was facing the window and he couldn't see who occupied it._

_The chair turned around and Sebastian Smythe was sitting there. Blaine gasped and walked over to the desk where Sebastian stood up and gave him a big hug. 'Wow, what are the odds?'_

_"Hey Sebastian! I haven't see you in forever! How you been?" Blaine asked. The last time Blaine had seen Sebastian in person was when Blaine proposed. 'Don't think about that now.'_

_"I've been good! Busy, though." Sebastian replied with a smile. He seemed different, truly changed, although he still had some old confidence. " What happened to NYADA? You didn't tell me you didn't go there anymore."_

_Blaine's smile faded. "You know... it just didn't work. So I decided, coming back to what I know_ _was the best option." Sebastian nodded in understanding. It hadn't been that long since Kurt called of their engagement, it was still a fresh wound._

_"Is Kurt back in town?" Wondered Sebastian. Blaine's heart sized._

_Blaine wasn't sure how to respond. "No, he, uh, isn't." Sebastian raised his eyebrows, a silent_ _question. "I don't want to talk about it." Sebastian gave a small smile and asked,_

_"Well, I'm glad you're here now and I think you'll do a great job with the Warblers. Just make sure to do more than Katy Perry." Blaine saw a little glimmer of playfulness in Sebastian's eyes. 'I never noticed how green his eyes are.'_

_"School starts the same day as usual, September 14 so you have a little while to prepare." Blaine nodded greatfully. Sebastian didn't know how much this job meant to Blaine._

_"Sounds good. Hey how are you working here, you don't have a teaching degree." Questioned Blaine._

_"The headmaster knows my family well and knows I'm fluent in French so he let me." Sebastian didn't sound like he was bragging, just stating the facts. 'That's new.' The two chatted for two more hours and at the end Sebastian asked wheather Blaine would want to get a coffee sometime, just as friends. Blaine said yes._

_*End of Flashback*_

Blaine sat on his porch waiting for Sebastian to pick him up. They were going to Between The Sheets to put together this year's Warblers set list. Sebastian pulled up in his sleek black Maserati. Blaine never quite got over how rich Sebastian's family was. Sure his dads job paid well, but they also had a lot of family money, like old, old money. Blaine grinned and got in the car. It was spotless as usual, unlike Blaine's that desperatly needed a vacum .

The drive was quick and they chatted the whole time about what these new Warblers were like.

**===========================================================================================================================================================**

**I know it was a weird ending, sorry about that. That's just how it worked out, oops. I put Brittany in there because she's the one who tells Kurt about Seblaine moving in together. Anyways, I hope you liked it!** ✌

**-Disnerd3000**


End file.
